How to tell him
by Miss Armageddon
Summary: Holly's got a secret...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I finally figured out how to post fics here, so this is my first attempt at a fic in this style. Please R&R!!!**

-

Holly Short returned to her apartment after a long day. She turned on the tub and let it fill. "Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm." She murmured as she slipped in. As she soaked in the water and bubbles, her hand unconsciously went to her stomach and felt the tiny bulge that meant things were a lot more complicated than what people thought. She, Holly Short, was pregnant. Not only pregnant and unmarried, but pregnant with a mud man's child. Artemis Fowl's child. How did this happen?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Italics means flashbacks/thoughts

**A/N: Italics means flashbacks/thoughts. **

-

_Flashback, two months ago. _

Holly had just gone to see Artemis. She wasn't sure what this was about, considering that he had just said his parents wanted him to make more friends that he was comfortable introducing to them.

"In all truth Holly, they want me to find a girlfriend soon. They've met Minerva, and are charmed. I don't feel that fond of her, she has changed too much. I would much rather go out with someone who has red hair, a hazel eye, and is looking right at me."

At that Holly had said,

"Artemis, you know that can't happen. I'm an elf; you're a mud man. We would break so many rules... "

At that point Artemis had placed a single finger on her lips to silence her and kissed her. Holly was at first stunned, then returned his kiss. Their kisses became more and more passionate until…

_The next morning. _

"_Mmmmmm." Holly just woke up and saw that she was cuddled in Artemis's arms. "I'm nestled in Artemis's arms. That's new. Oh my god, I missed work! Foaly is going to kill me!" Holly was in the middle of a full-blown freak out when Artemis woke up. "Hey, what's going on? It's 7 am and you're all ready all freaked." _

"_I MISSED WORK!" _

"_Calm down. You were lazy and played hooky, OK? That's all that happened." He murmured as he stroked her face. _

"_You're right. I better go though, tell Foaly that. See you later." Holly shimmied into her outfit then turned to go. Artemis then kissed her goodbye, and she retuned the kiss. _

_ End Flashback_

"Now I have the how it happened, but how do I tell?" Mused Holly. "I can't tell Foaly, he'd never let me live it down that I slept with Fowl. How do I tell Artemis? He would probably just think that this is a amazing ploy by Foaly to see how responsible he is." "WHAT CAN I DO?" Holly shouted to no one in particular. "I'll just go talk to Fowl. Maybe he will believe me. I really hope so, or else I'm utterly screwed."

**You know the drill! Purple button, come on, let's hear those mouses click!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I can't be doing a lot of writing on my fics right now; I gave it up for Lent

A/N: First of all, thanks for the reviews! I can't be doing a lot of writing on my fics right now; I gave it up for Lent. I'll be back on Easter though!

Meanwhile in Fowl Manor…

Artemis was staring at his laptop moodily and writing furiously in his diary.

"_I wish I had been smarter. I wish I hadn't let my body take control. I can't even look at Holly without remembering that night. I love her so much, but now our friendship is ruined, and I can't do anything about it. Perhaps though, our relationship can be salvaged, not as a friendship, but something more." _At that point he had been interrupted by a knock on his door.

"Artemis?" Butler said, "Holly is here to see you. Do you want me to bring her up?" "Please. Thank you."

"Artemis?" Holly said a few minutes later. "I have something to tell you. It's kind of personal, so can we be alone?'

"Of course." He led her to his room, and opened the door. "What is it? You look a little stressed."

"I have something to tell you. Do you remember that night two months ago?"

"Of course I do," Artemis thought, "how could I ever forget?" But he said out loud, "Yeah. What about it?"

"I was a virgin until then, and now, well, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"You heard me Fowl, I'm pregnant with your baby."

"If this is some masterminded scheme orchestrated by Foaly, It's not working." While Artemis said this out loud, his thoughts and emotions were in turmoil. "Is she telling the truth? If she really is pregnant, I have to be there for her. I love her more than anything. I really hope this isn't a scheme."

"This isn't a stupid scheme, I really am pregnant, here feel!" Holly then grabbed Artemis's hand and put it on her belly and ran it across the bulge. "See!" Holly then burst into tears. "If this gets out, I'm dead!" Artemis then pulled Holly into a hug. "Holly, I love you more than anything. I will be there for you and this baby." He then just let her cry; rubbing her back and telling her it would be all right.

"How can this be all right? I am pregnant by an 18 year old mud boy! You're a criminal; I'm a cop, I'm an elf, you're a human! Tell me how this will be all right."

"I think we should get married, you can tell Foaly you eloped, and who you eloped with, then tell him about the baby and he might help you. If nothing else he can make you disappear for however long you need."

"I love you Artemis, but how can this ever work? This poor baby, it will be so confused! Half human, half fairy, where would it live?"

"Holly, when we get married you will move into Fowl Manor with me, and this is where the baby will live until I die, then you can go back to Haven. You should take the baby to Haven to visit so it knows about the fairies. Then it might not be so confused."

"I hope you're right. We figured out my part of the story, what about yours? Your parents might not be too keen on the idea of you being married and a father at eighteen." "They've been pressuring me to find a girlfriend. I can tell them that we were already dating, and that's why I wasn't too keen on dating Minerva."

"What about the baby?"

"We've been meeting in secret for a while, and I thought they might not like you too much, so we eloped so they couldn't protest. First you should meet them and I'll find out what they think of you. If they love you, I'll tell them and they will be there when we get married. If not, then we'll go get married and tell then after."

"I like your plan."

"Lets go meet my parents."

**The purple button says, "Click me! Join the dark side. We have cookies!" **


	4. Chapter 4

"Wait!" Artemis said quickly. "Before you meet my parents, I have something for you." He paced over to his closet and pulled out a small box. Instantly Holly recognized it as a jewelry box. "Holly, will you marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a really pretty, really old ring. "Yes. I love you and I will marry you." Artemis took the ring and slid it on her finger. "I love you too. This was my mom's engagement ring, and I wanted you to have it. Try not to look to happy, they'll suspect something." "Hmph. Easier said then done. Let's hope they don't notice the ring until after we find out whether they like me or not." "Mother? Father? I have someone that you might like to meet."

"Well then come down. Timmy! Do you think it could be a girl?" Angeline asked her husband. "It might be." Artemis Fowl Senior said. "He's been a little off for a while." "Sigh. I hope so. He's been alone for so long! That Minerva girl seemed sweet, but he didn't seem that interested in her." "Mother, Father, may we come in?" "Of course." "Mother, Father, this is Holly Short." "It's a pleasure to meet you." "Hmmmm." Angeline was taking a mental inventory of the new girl. "She's got brown skin. She's got red hair. She's short. She seems sweet enough, and SHE'S WEARING MY RING! Is this Arty's mysterious girlfriend? Is she why he's been so quiet and sullen? Does he really want to marry her, or is this a trick just to get my hopes up?" They spoke for a while until Holly had to go back to Haven. "I'll see you tomorrow. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr., and Mrs. Fowl. Goodbye!"

Angeline was waiting for her son to start speaking about his friend. "Mother, Father, what do you think about Holly?" "She seems darling." Angeline replied. "The question is, what do you think of her." "I love her with all my heart. We've been seeing each other for a while." "I thought so. We like her. She's smart, funny and pretty." "We want to get married." "I guessed so. Why so soon? You're only eighteen." "…Well, Holly's pregnant. Don't let this change your opinion of her she is incredibly sweet." "We won't." Artemis Fowl the first smiled at his son. "You may be a little young, but it's fine by me." "I would like to know one thing though." Angeline inquired. "Can we be there when you get married?" "I would be honored to have you be there when I get married." Artemis gave his parents a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding. I have to go tell Holly now." "Arty, remember we love you." Artemis left to his room.

**If you don't know what to do by now, I can't help you.**


	5. Chapter 5

While the whole scene in Fowl Manor was going on, Holly had headed back to Haven. She went to her apartment and started to get ready for work. She slipped on her LEP jumpsuit and set off. "Sigh. Tomorrow I will find out if Arty and I can get married, and if this baby will be born a Fowl or a Short. I need to think about names. Kamiara or Diana for a girl, Hunter or Artemis for a boy. I hope he likes the names." She then walked into Section Eight headquarters and was greeted by Foaly. "Hey Holly. You look too happy. What's up?" "Hi Foaly. A girl can't just be happy?" "No, it's just that you look like when I asked Caballine to marry me." "………Is that a bad thing?" "No, it's just weird. You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" "Maybe." "Spill it. Now." "No. My life, my secrets." "Please?" "No. I won't say anything unless I can have two weeks off." "Fine. You got it, spill." "Anything! Hahaha! I got you!" "Grrrr."

Holly was in a daze for the rest of the day. When she got back, she noticed her communicator was flashing. She had missed a call from Artemis. She called him, "Hey Arty, what's up?" "Hey Holls. My parents adore you. They want to be there when we get married." "Wonderful." "My mom wants to help you get a dress, so we might have to wait a week or so." "Fine by me. I got two weeks off. Should I come visit you today?" "Please. I miss you, and it's only been a day. You might even be able to stay for the whole two weeks." "I miss you too. See you in fifteen minutes. Bye love." "Bye."

Artemis was waiting at the doors of Fowl Manor for Holly. When she came up the steps, he got up and gave her a hug. "Aren't they cute?" Angeline asked her husband. "They are cute." "I need to help Holly get her dress by next week! NOT ENOUGH TIME! A dress, church, priest…" "Mother, we want a small ceremony. Not a enormous wedding that everybody knows about." "All right. I still get to help with the dress, right?" "Yes," Holly replied, "I just don't like pink." "Deal!" Angeline then dragged Holly from the room to another where Juliet was waiting with a tape measure. "Hey Holly! I heard the news. Congrats!" "Awww, thanks." "Ok, here's the drill. Down to your underwear." "?!?!?!?!?!" "It's for dress measurements." "Fine." "Wow, dear. How far along are you?" "I'm two months along." "You look amazing! You're barely showing." "Thanks. I think my fiancé is watching, please check the door." Artemis's eyes widened, and he ran. "You were right. "How'd you know?" "I know my boyfriend." Holly said with a sly smile. "Plus I heard him. He's kinda noisy."

"All right! We're done with the measurements, let's look at dress designs now." "Ok. One condition though, no pink." "Who's ever heard of a pink wedding dress? That's crazy." "Whatever." Angeline pulled several thick binders of a pile on an end table. "Here are all the dresses I could find." "Ohhhhhh." "Holly pointed at a picture of a dress. "I love that one." "So you shall have it." It was a beautiful, off the shoulder white silk dress with ruffles on the edges and silver thread embroidery. "The ruffles and embroidery will take attention away from your tummy, and it'll just look amazing on you." "Thanks." Holly slipped her outfit back on as Angeline said, "Arty says you are going to be staying with us for the next two weeks! You can stay with him in his room." "OK. I'll go put my stuff up there."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gracias and mucho love to all of you who read, reviewed, and added me and my lowly fic to you favorites and alerts lists! I FEEL IMPORTANT! Yay! I might do a song fic. Good Idea? Review your answers, please!

-

Holly wandered upstairs, glad to get away from Mrs. Fowl. It's not that she didn't like her, it was just that she wasn't sure how to act around her. "I got pregnant with her baby's kid, so she might not think the best of me." Holly mused. "At times, I don't even think the best of myself. I'm stuck now, but am I happy?" She felt the baby give a little kick and thought about Artemis, and remembered why she was doing it. "Sigh. Don't worry, baby, everything's going to be all right." She got to Artemis's room and opened the door.

Artemis had been sitting on his bed wondering if Holly was going to yell at him for peeping. He also had a guilty conscience. It was his fault that Holly was pregnant. He got his wish though. When his door opened, he was a little shocked. No one ever came to his room. Then he noticed it was Holly. "………?" "Your mom said I was going to stay in here. Is it all right with you?" "Fine by me. Sigh." Artemis took a deep breath and said, "I'msorrythatyourpregnantIt'sallmyfaultIruinedyourlifeandI'msorry!" Holly ran over and gave him a hug. "Arty, it's not your fault!" "YesitisIwasstupidandnowyourlifeisruined!" "Shut. Up. I don't care about whether my life is ruined, I have someone else to worry about." Holly took Artemis's hand and put it on her tummy. "You see? We have a baby now. Can you feel it?" "Yeah. I just thought it was all my fault." "It's both our faults, remember?" "I just feel bad." "Three words. GET. OVER. IT. I really love you, and I hope you feel the same." Artemis just smiled. "If I didn't love you, would I do this?" He pulled Holly into a kiss. "I'm just glad you aren't mad at me." "Who said that? No worries, I'm not mad. I was a while ago, just not anymore. I'm just happy we can be together, no matter what."

A/N: I know this chappie sucked. Way OOC, DON'T KILL ME! I HAD A BAD DAY! Purple button only for reviews and song fic answers, not flames.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I wrote my songfic! I shall write some more! When, I don't know! Please read them! Happy Sunday People! **

-

Angeline Fowl was mulling things over in the gardens_. "I was hoping that Arty wouldn't do this. I feel bad for Holly. She's going through what I had to, and they don't even know it. It was a mistake, but look what came out of it. I prayed that Arty would get married and then have a family, but it wasn't to be. Hopefully they'll work out as well as Timmy and I did, and that'll be the end of it." _

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Holly and Artemis were discussing what to name the baby. "Arty, what do you want to name the baby?" "I want to name the baby Artemis." "What if it's a girl?" "Artemis was originally a girl's name." "I was thinking Artemis or Hunter for a boy, and Diana or Kamiara for a girl." "Diana?" "After Princess Diana." "PRINCESS DIANA?" "I'm kidding. I just like the name. Hunter because isn't that what Artemis means?" "I think that when the baby is born we should say the names until he or she smiles at one of them." "I agree. Where did you get the idea?" "That's what my parents did with me." "Ow!" "What?" "You, Artemis, have a very squirmy baby. That's the third time in this conversation that it's kicked me." "Poor baby." "Are you talking to me or the baby?" "You, you're the one being kicked!" Holly giggled and kissed Artemis. Artemis kissed her back, and all was silent.

**I may warn you, most of my chappies are written under the influence of Monsters, Rockstars, Pixie Stixs, or random music. Please don't kill me; insomnia and energy drinks can do that to you. Author grins insanely and runs around in random circles.**


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed (again) my lowly fic

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and reviewed (again) my lowly fic! I ****do**** know about grammar, but I choose not to use it. This is supposed to be posted Easter Sunday, but I might be late, don't kill me, because if you do, no more fic!!**

Five days later…

Artemis was lying in bed. He had just woken up, and didn't want to disturb the small figure snuggled next to him. He looked down at Holly's face and a pair of sleep-rimmed blue and hazel eyes looked right back.

"Hey." Holly murmured.

"Hey."

"Tomorrow's the big day."

"How could I forget?"

"I can't sleep in here tomorrow, it's bad luck for the groom to see the bride right before the wedding. I'll be in the guest room across the hall."

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

**This is a short chapter. I have the wedding and other things written out, I just needed fillers. Flame me all you want, I'll just delete it.**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Grrrr

A/N: Hey peoples! Sorry about not updating, I had mock trial and graduation, and this _might_ be my last chappie for a while, I'm going to Thailand!

Holly was standing in front of the mirror, tugging at her dress. It was beautiful, white silk, but the waist was a little tight. They had taken out the waist a few inches, and it hadn't been enough.

"Gods, I hope my LEP uniform still fits! It'll be awful to not be able to tell Foaly and the rest."

"Holly?" Angeline Fowl was at the door. "It's time. Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

Artemis was in his room, waiting. It had been hard for him to sleep; he was to used to the warm figure of Holly snuggled next to him.

"I'm finally doing it. Were going to get married, and have a family."

"Arty?" Artemis Sr. was at the door. "You need to get downstairs, the wedding's about to start."

Artemis took one last look in the mirror and set off after his father.

Artemis was standing by the altar, and when the music started, he saw Holly. He couldn't believe that HE, Artemis Fowl the Second, was lucky enough to marry such a beautiful girl. Holly was getting closer to the altar and her love, and couldn't stop smiling.

"My baby has a daddy. I have a husband. This day can't get any better."

A/N: I'm going to have a rare interruption. I am NOT good with descriptions, so you can imagine the wedding, except for what I am putting down here. Laziness is the death of all good descriptive scenes.

"Artemis Fowl, do you take Holly Short to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and health, 'till death do you part?"

Artemis replied with a soft smile, "I do."

"Holly Short, do you take Artemis Fowl to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and health, 'till death do you part?"

Holly replied with a smile mirroring Artemis's, "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

"Well, we did it, Holly." Artemis whispered in Holly's pointed ear. "We finally got married."

"I love you Artemis, more than anything."

At that, Artemis leaned in and kissed Holly, a kiss full of love.

**A/N: sorry about the interruption, my hands hurt really badly. If I get more than 5 reviews, I will post another chapter before I leave! So, I can once again say, "the purple button says, 'Click me! Join the Dark side! We have DARTH VADER! -cue the Imperial March- dun dun dun dun da dun dun da dun!'" OK, WTF am I on, seriously!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hiya

**A/N: Hiya! Bluesparks needs your help. I keep seeing stuff about "I have 100101010 views and 10 reviews!" How do you see how many views you have? Plus, I got an awesome hat. That is the high point of my vacation so far, my FANTABULOUS hat! This is a surprise chappie for all of you peoples. I'm writing as I wait for a plane, so it is REALLY rushed. I'll edit on a later date. I am also writing on the14 HOUR FLIGHTS to and from Bangkok, so I might be a little loopy, my dad says I'm not allowed to sleep. Note: Italics are thoughts. As usual.**

Holly was curled up next Artemis. They were discussing what Holly should do when she returned to Haven.

"I have no idea what to do. I might be banished for eternity, and so would our baby."

"I'll be here for you, Holly. It's time for you to go, don't worry."

"Just be awake, OK? Foaly might want to see you."

"All right. I love you."

Holly walked into Section Eight headquarters and was "greeted" by Foaly.

"Holly! Where have you been?" _"You look different. Is she wearing a ring?"_

"Hi Foaly, nice to see you too. I have big news!"

Commander Vinayaya walked over and said, "You're pregnant."

"How did you know?"

"I guessed. You were acting a little too happy, plus your showing."

"!?" Foaly was having a "small" heart attack as the two women were speaking.

"Well, that's not all the news. I also got married."

Another heart attack on Foaly's part. "I knew it! That's why you wanted time off!"

"Yay, Foaly figured it out. Give the pony a sticker."

Commander Vinayaya asked, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Artemis Fowl."

Bam! Both fairies jaws hit the floor as Holly giggled nervously.

"Why?"

"It's a long story."

"I'll bet. You're telling us. Now." Commander Vinayaya ordered.

Holly sat and explained the whole thing, which elicited several shocked looks and gasps, along with a request to feel the baby.

"Go get your mud boy husband." Foaly told Holly.

"Why?"

"You'll want him here when we do an ultrasound, wouldn't you?"

You're right. I'll go get him."

Fifteen minutes later, Holly came back into Section Eight headquarters, this time with Artemis in tow. He was expecting to get yelled at, then mindwiped, but exactly the opposite happened. Foaly trotted over and said, "Congratulations. Thanks to you, I won the office pool!"

"What office pool?" Holly asked, sounding quite dangerous.

"Ummmmmmmmmm, the office pool over who you would end up with. The smart money was on Trouble Kelp, but I said Fowl, so I won. But anyway, come here. We need to do an ultrasound to make sure your baby's healthy, and so you can see it."

Holly walked over to the ultrasound machine, gripping Artemis's hand tightly.

"Foaly, why do you have an ultrasound machine here?"

"We prefer to have all female LEP officers come here for prenatal care, that makes things a lot easier. Look on the monitor, there's your baby."

Artemis, who had been standing next to Holly very quietly, seemed amazed at the picture on the monitor.

Holly managed to murmur, "My baby. Our baby."

Foaly printed off a picture for the young couple.

"Here. Holly, You are on vacation for the duration of your marriage, which will hopefully be as long as Artemis's lifespan. Just make sure to come back occasionally, we need to do check ups and give you updates on the fairy world."

"Thank you Foaly. I'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Fowl!"

"Yes?" This was the first word that Artemis had spoken during his time underground.

"Take good care of Holly."

He smiled shakily, not his trademark vampire smile, but a real one. "Don't worry, I will."

The two had decided to spend the night in Haven, so Holly could pack her things.

"Sigh. I'm going to miss this apartment."

"Don't worry Holly, you'll come back."

"Yeah, but as a mother, not a single LEP officer."

"Point taken."

"Let's just go to sleep."

The next morning, Holly woke up.

"_Ugh. I'm in my own bed. Was everything a dream? Did I make up my pregnancy and marriage to Artemis?"_

Holly was contemplating this without having even opened her eyes when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, and she was hit with the sudden urge to throw up. Her eyes shot open, and she saw Artemis was holding her close.

"Ugh. Arty, let go."

"Why?" he drawled, still sounding sleepy.

"Because I'm going to puke. Now."

"All right. I'll hold your hair back for you."

After she was done with her morning sickness, they finished packing and headed back up to the surface, ready to face the day.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Warning, this chapter has The Time Paradox spoilers. Hi. This is REALLY late, but my muse died. Explanation in The Questions. It may be a long time until I manage to update again, school's started, and I'm typing this on my 20-minute access period! Meep. BAD BLUESPARKS. I should be studying or doing my homework. Hey, help me out here; I still can't decide whether Holly and Artemis should have a boy or a girl or twins. Go to my profile and vote on the poll.**

Artemis and Holly were back on the surface, discussing how to explain to his parents about Holly's being an elf.

"My mother already knows about the People, I had to tell her after the whole Spelltropy ordeal." Artemis said.

"What?" Holly sounded shocked. "You weren't supposed to tell anyone!"

"Opal left all her memories with my mother. She knew everything. I don't know if she knows about you though, all I said was that you were a friend."

"You're lucky that Foaly doesn't know. He'd mind wipe you."

"He can't, he promised. In fact, so did you. Let's just go explain, and see what they have to say."

"I just hope that there won't be any issues, I really don't need stress." Holly rubbed her tummy absentmindedly. "I don't feel well."

Artemis reached over and held Holly tightly. "Poor baby. I personally don't care what my parents think, you'll always be my princess."

"I think it would just be easier to speak to your mother and then tell your father depending on her reaction. It actually went pretty well with Foaly and Vinayaya, I was prepared to be banished or worse."

"I guess it was because I've been a friend to the People, and it was expected by some, as Foaly so tactfully informed us."

Holly sighed wistfully. "I wish Commander Root was here, I'd like to know how he would react. He was like a father to me, I wonder if he suspected that something like this would happen."

Artemis just held Holly tighter, because was he guessed that she would start crying. "Holly, I'm sure that he would be happy for you and our child. If you want, we could name our baby in his honor."

At that, Holly started sobbing. "Artemis," she managed to choke out between sobs, "you don't understand how much that means to me. The chance to even consider naming our child after Julius something I've wanted to do ever since I found out I was pregnant. I want to make sure that he is never forgotten." After she said that, she just broke down, crying.

"Holly, Holly. It's all right. I know that Julius will not be forgotten; people like you and Foaly will make sure of that. Remember all the good things about the commander; you can't dwell on the past. Life will go on, and you just have to move with it."

Holly's sobs dwindled down to hiccups, and finally she stopped sobbing. "I'm sorry, I've been a little moody lately."

Artemis grinned slightly. "Holly, I personally don't care how moody you are as long as you aren't making death threats. When do you think we should speak to my mother?"

"As soon as possible. I'm getting a little tired of having to hide my ears all the time."

"I'll go call her after you calm down and take a nap, you look worn out."

"Please don't leave me, all I want to do is be with you right now."

"I'll be right back, I have to tell my mom we need to speak with her."

"All right." Holly rose and curled up on their bed, yawning.

Artemis returned five minutes later, and he saw that Holly was sleeping peacefully, still curled where he had left her. _"Poor girl,"_ he mused as he crawled next to her, cradling Holly delicately in his arms. "_She must be so tired, human babies are half the size of her. Even if our baby is smaller because she is an elf, it'll still be an enormous strain on her. I wish I could take the pain from her. I pray that Holly will survive this pregnancy, and our baby will be born healthy."_

"Artemis?" Holly mumbled sleepily.

"I'm right here, my love. What is it?"

"Why me? Why did you pick me to fall in love with?"

"I could ask you the same question. I was awful, a greedy little swine. But you still chose to love me, and I love you for that. I love you for everything about you, from the ends of your hair to the tips of your toes. I love you for being here with me now and for being the mother of my children. I love you for YOU, Holly. I'll love you until the end of time."

"Do you promise not to leave me?"

"Holly, I'm going to have to leave you someday. I'm going to die before you even age ten years. We'll meet again someday, but until then, I'm going to make a lifetime's worth of memories for both us to cherish until we meet again."

Holly snuggled closer into Artemis's embrace. She smiled softly and started to doze off.

"Holly?" Artemis asked in the moments before she completely submitted to sleep.

"Yeah?"

"Do you promise to remember me after I'm gone?"

"How could I ever forget you? I won't be able remarry, there's no one in the world who could ever take your place…" Holly drifted off into a deep slumber, fueled by the strain on her body.

Artemis sighed, toying absentmindedly with Holly's auburn hair. "Holly, I don't think you can hear me right now, but, I love you more than life itself. If having this baby means sacrificing yourself, I don't think I could survive without you. I hope this reaches your subconscious, so you know that I want you to be here for your child. I personally want you here with me, even if that means we don't have our child. I didn't marry you only for the baby. I married you for you." He sighed slightly and kissed her softly.

Wow. That was born from several hours of fevered delirium and all day at home in front of my computer. The explanation to the older Fowls is coming in the next chapter. I KNOW THAT IT IS INCREDIBLY OOC. Do not kill me. I had to get this off my chest. I had the whole, this baby's gonna kill Holly, what am I going to do, have it kill her, have her live, or just have it be incredibly stressful on her system? I still haven't decided, but now it can go any direction. The OOCness could have spawned from Artemis not wanting to miss anything in his children's lives, but it's inevitable. It could be him facing his own mortality and his beloved seems immortal. It could be the fact that he's forced his children into a life that is the farthest thing from normal, and all he wanted was for his children to not have to go through the pain of being so incredibly different and being harassed for it. It could be him feeling guilty for ruining Holly's world; she will never be looked at the same since she married a Mud Man. It could be him feeling guilty for the fact that his child could kill its mother and his beloved. It could be so many things, I feel so bad for him. That was a really long ramble on my plot bunny, muse and the inner workings of my mind. If you read that entire thing, I give you a sticker.

I appreciate reviews; my muse throws a party whenever I get reviews, I LIKE PARTIES! Please, give my muse reason throw her parties, review! Please?


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo. I Just want to thank ALL of you people who bother to review and vote on my poll, I laugh that some people voted "I CAN'T DECIDE!" And "Why do I care?" At least they bothered to vote. I give all the readers, reviewers, and voters a virtual tiger or elephant. Presents from Thailand for all of you readers. Wow, I'm delayed for giving those. Oh well, such is life.**

"Mmmm." Holly moaned as she stirred from her deep slumber.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Artemis grinned as he teased Holly lovingly.

"What! It's already morning? Ugh. How long was I out?"

"It's not morning yet. It's one o'clock in the afternoon, you were out for four hours. I think we should go speak to my mom, you might want to clean up."

"Ugh. I still feel a little out of it, maybe your mom will know if there's anything I can do for the nausea and pain."

"I think you should get more sleep, you're looking really worn out and peaky."

"I think I need to see Foaly again soon. He might know if this is normal."

"Meet me downstairs in the living room in half an hour, alright? I'll be with my mom."

"I'll see you then."

Artemis rose and left Holly, and went to find his mother.

"Mom?" Artemis knocked on the living room door, looking for his mother.

"Yes, Arty? Are you and Holly going to come tell me what you wanted to now?" Angeline Fowl was reclining on a loveseat, reading a book.

"Yes. Holly will be down in a minute. I, however, would like to talk to you after we are through with Holly."

"I assume it has something with what you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

Holly slipped into the living room, looking much better than she had before, but still a little tired. "Hi." "She perched next to her husband, looking nervous.

"Hello, Holly. I believe you and Artemis had something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes." Holly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Artemis squeezed her hand tightly. "Artemis told me that he's already told you about the Fairy People, right?"

"Yes he has, how may I ask do you know about them?"

"I know about the People because I am one of the People."

"What?"

"I am one of the Fairy People, more specifically, an elf. I'm also a leprechaun, but that's just a job."

Angeline was speechless. She attempted to collect her thoughts, and was all the while thinking, _"Holly? An elf? I might have guessed it; Opal seemed extremely preoccupied with Captain Holly Short. I just assumed that it was a different person! I should have figured it out when I first saw Holly and thought she was short. I wonder what Artemis wants to discuss with me. I hope it isn't very serious." _"Well, that explains a lot."

"Like what, my being tiny, pointed eared, or other things?" Holly was curious about what it explained.

"Pretty much."

"I'm surprised that you didn't suspect anything before, considering Opal's obsession with Holly and I. Also, how do you think Father would react? It is mildly important that both of my parents know."

Holly leaned over and whispered into Artemis's ear, "Arty, I have to go. I told Foaly I would be underground today, I told him about what's been going on."

"All right, go. We need you to be healthy, the baby and I. Mother, Holly has to go."

"Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment. It's nothing serious, just a checkup."

Angeline smiled and asked, "By the way, I'm assuming that you've already had an ultrasound. Do you have a picture?"

"Yes." Artemis grinned. "I'll show it to you later."

Holly rose and said, "I really have to go, or I'll be late."

"GO!" Artemis and Angeline both urged.

"Bye, then. Artemis, I love you."

"I love you too."

Holly stepped into Section 8 Headquarters, and immediately sought out Foaly.

"Hi Foaly."

"Hey Holly. You said you had to ask me something?"

"Yeah. Foaly, I think there's something wrong. I'm always so tired, I can't stay awake for more than four hours at a time."

"Hmmmm. Let's do another ultrasound, just to be safe."

Holly perched herself on the machine. Foaly stared at the monitor and murmured, "Oh gods."

"What, Foaly? What is it?" Holly attempted to sit up but Foaly said,

"Holly, stay put. Just look at the monitor."

"Oh. Well, this make things much more interesting."

Artemis waited until Holly left so he could speak to his mother.

"Mom, I'm worried about Holly. She seems so tired, and always in pain."

"Artemis, I'm sure it's nothing. This is probably just the strain of having a baby that's half her size."

Artemis winced at the mention of the strain on Holly.

"Oh, so you feel guilty! Don't worry. If Holly didn't love you, she would have terminated the baby."

"I guess your right." It dawned on Artemis that that might be true. If Holly really didn't want to be with him, she would have aborted their baby at the first chance she got.

"Tell Holly that she should drink mint tea to relive the morning sickness, it helps."

"I will."

Artemis rose and gave his mother a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding. I'm going to go do some work now."

Holly came back into Fowl manor half an hour later, looking rather dazed. She wandered upstairs to Artemis's study, and opened the door. Artemis glanced up from his laptop and smiled warmly.

"Hi Holly. What's happening? Did Foaly find anything out?"

Holly, still in a daze, smiled and said, "You might want to sit down. Foaly didn't see it before, but look a this." She held out the slip of paper in her hand. Artemis took it and glanced at it. It was the printout from an ultrasound.

"This may seem like a silly statement, but it looks like the baby has two heads."

"And four arms, and four legs."

"That means…"

"Yes Artemis. We're having twins."

As that, Artemis fainted.

**AhahahahahahahaHA! I'm so evil. Wow. I should be a professional torturer when I grow up, Aka: a Lawyer. No offense to lawyers, I really want to be one. Now, the next chapter shall appear soon. MY BIRTHDAY'S THURSDAY!! I might post the next chapter then. Review, and I get a super big party from my muse.**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: All right

A/N: All right. I had to write a paper on whether intelligence is necessary in government and rulers, and my muse had a field day. I spent all class writing even when we were discussing a Socratic Seminar, and that wasn't enough. So, here's a special chapter just for you.

Holly knelt by Artemis's side, gently shaking him. "Artemis? Artemis?"

He stirred after a couple nervous seconds. "Holly? Are you serious?"

"Yes. Is not a good thing?"

He smiled, picked Holly up and spun her in a circle.

"Are you kidding? It's amazing. Fantastic. I can't even put it into words. Holly, this time I don't have to worry about a plot from Foaly. Now I have to worry about you. How is this going to affect you? Is it…?"

Holly cut Artemis off as he started acting worried. "Artemis, it's nothing. The equivalent of a human girl having quadruplets. As long as I can go to Haven consistently and we may have to go to Haven temporarily as I get closer to my due date, I'll be fine."

"You do know that quadruplets aren't very common. Now, how do we explain this to my parents? A lot of things have happened."

Holly moaned. "We haven't even told your father yet. How are we supposed to explain this?"

"Twins. I'm pretty sure they'll understand, they did have Myles and Beckett."

Holly smiled suddenly. "Oh! I nearly forgot." She reached over, grabbed Artemis's hand, and rested it on her belly. Artemis smiled softly as he felt two distinct nudges against his fingers.

"Was that…?"

"Yes."

Artemis smiled again, and kissed Holly. "I never expected that anything would be as amazing as this. I love you, Holly."

Holly laughed happily. "I love you, too. Wait a second, I think someone's coming."

"Artemis! Artemis!" Myles and Beckett bolted into the study and started running circles around the couple, shouting. "Mom said you had something to tell us! What is it?"

Following on the twin's heels was Angeline Fowl. "Myles! Beckett! Get back here!" She smiled apologetically at the two, who were still holding each other tightly.

"You told them about the baby, didn't you?" Holly was the first to speak.

"Yes."

"Well, once again, we have something to tell you."

Artemis smiled and said, "Holly's having twins."

Angeline smiled happily. "Well, you two will be very busy," she stated as she attempted to keep Myles and Beckett from pouncing on Artemis. "The worst that can happen is that you'll end up with a set like these two."

Artemis laughed. "I don't think they're that bad."

Holly was thinking. _"I'm a little worried. The weight of these twins could seriously throw my balance off, I need to be careful."_ She leaned against Artemis, considering what could happen to her and her unborn children.

"Artemis, you may want to go tell your father now, he's going to be leaving soon." Angeline's statement pulled Holly from her thoughts back into the real world. She paled considerably, and that attracted attention. Both Artemis and Angeline were a little frightened. "Holly? Are you alright? You just went really pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Nauseous?" Angeline asked with a knowing smile.

"Yeah, a little. I'll be back to normal in a little bit." She took a couple deep breaths. Artemis slipped his arms around Holly's shoulders to support her, because she was wobbling.

"Mom! Beckett hit me!" Myles was shouting, and so was Beckett.

"I didn't! YOU called me a simple-toon!"

"Not that bad, are they?" Angeline smiled, and pulled the squabbling twins out of the study. Artemis and Holly linked fingers and wandered upstairs. They were chattering amiably, tucked next to each other on a loveseat. Holly leaned her head on Artemis's shoulder and started talking.

"Artemis, how will we tell your father? This is going to get really complicated, no more people than necessary are supposed to know about the People!"

"Holly, I'm sure that you being a fairy…"

Artemis stopped talking at that moment because he noticed his father standing in the doorway, stunned.

**A/N: MuahahahahahaHA! I'm still a psycho squirrel! (Thanks anon, AKA: axh4ever for that description) I am so mean with the cliffy, feel free to kill me, the fic will die along with me.**


	14. Chapter 14

"Father

"Father!" Artemis seemed nervous and clasped Holly's hand tightly in his. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to say good bye, but it seems like there's something I'm missing. Do you care to explain?"

"Well, there are a lot of things."

"I heard something about Holly being a fairy."

Holly breathed deeply and said, "I am a fairy. The fairies live under the surface of the Earth in a city called Haven. I am an elf, and a leprechaun, but that's just a job."

"You're not human? Artemis, did you know about this?"

"Yes, I did. I first had a run-in with the fairies when I was twelve, and I've been in touch with them ever since. I fell in love with Holly a couple years ago, but we didn't really admit it until six months ago."

"Are there any major differences between the …fairies and humans?"

"Mostly it's just size wise, but the fairies do have a significantly longer lifespan, and we can do magic." Holly then illustrated by shielding and reappearing. When she shimmered back into the visible spectrum, Artemis Senior nearly fainted.

"Will… will your children be able to do that?"

"Hopefully, but their magical ability may be reduced." Holly seemed a little upset at the prospect of her children having reduced magical ability.

"Fairies, magic, that's a lot to take in." Artemis Senior still seemed a tad pale.

"There's another thing." This statement made both Artemises pale considerably.

"Is it as major as all of this was?"

"It depends on your perspective." Artemis smiled at Holly.

Holly smiled slightly and said, "I'm pregnant with twins. You're going to be a grandfather twice over."

"Wow. You've been busy, haven't you?"

"Father!"

"Well, I have to go, I was flying to Bangkok. Goodbye you two, behave, alright?"

"Father, we're not children, we can behave ourselves."

"You forget that I was young once too." Artemis Senior rose and left with a laugh.

Holly giggled, "That was… interesting."

Artemis reached over and grabbed Holly. "So, do we listen to my dad and "behave ourselves," or should we be disobedient?"

"I think we should be disobedient." Holly smiled naughtily and snuggled closer. Artemis lifted Holly up and swept her away.

**A/N: Yo, now all the explanations are done, now I get to do pointless filler chapters for a while! Yay. Now all I want is reviews, please? My fillers may not be very good if I don't get the reviews! –Author laughs and runs around in circles screaming about math- Sorry 'bout that, I'm just a bit crazy. Bangkok. Why Bangkok? Oh well. I have until chapter 16 written already, review and they get posted, okay?**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey

**A/N: Hey. I figured out that this fic will end around 20 chapters. So, It's filler time for a while. I seriously apologize for the last chapter, I hated it, but I hated a lot of other ones that reviewers loved, so, what do I know.**

Artemis was watching Holly. It was innocent enough, but he couldn't help notice how she was changing. Her body was filling out, their children's mass becoming more apparent. She was glowing, and her joy affected everyone. His parents seemed much more cheerful, his siblings were fighting less, and even he was happier and less reclusive. Holly wandered over to where Artemis observing her from, perched on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hi Holly." Artemis wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose in the crook of her neck.

"Hi Artemis."

"You smell good."

Holly giggled. "Stop it!"

"I love you too. So, why'd you come over here? You don't do that very often."

"What, I can't come sit by my husband? I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Artemis grinned. "You look beautiful."

"You lie! I don't look that good."

"Yes, you do."

"Sigh. Artemis, it's been four months. These babies are coming faster than I can imagine. I'm nervous."

"Holly, it's all right. We took care of specifics a long time ago. All you have to do is be happy, healthy, and yourself, and you'll be fine."

"I'm still nervous. I mean, what if…"

"No what ifs. They just freak you out. If I have to, I'll distract you." Artemis squeezed Holly tightly, and whispered, "Holly, I love you more than anything. To see you scared unnerves me."

"All right! I'll calm down only if you agree to go back to Haven with me."

"Holly, I was going to do that anyway. But if you insist, I'll go with you." They both smiled and Artemis rubbed his fingers in circles on Holly's belly. "I can still feel them kicking at different times."

"They'll probably be exact opposites once they're born."

"Or they're settling all of their differences right now and they'll be identical when they're born."

"I just wish they wouldn't fight so much, it hurts."

"Poor baby."

"It's going to be worth it, though. Because of these twins I got to marry you."

"You also get to come live on the surface for several decades."

"That's just a plus. I got a lot of good things that I really want, like you and a family."

"I'm really that important? Wow, I feel loved."

"You should. Ouch!" Holly winced and rubbed her belly.

"It hurts?"

"They're just stretching, and it's slightly painful. It's nothing, it's nothing!" Holly said in response to Artemis's worried expression. "Foaly told me it would get painful, keeping certain factors in mind, like their size. Ow!"

"What is it?"

"It's nothing, you just hit a sore spot."

"Holly…"

"I'm just generally sore, Artemis. Let's see you try doing this."

"You're right."

"Wow, the great Artemis Fowl was wrong."

"I didn't say that, I said you were right. There's a difference."

"Sure there is."

They both laughed happily, and the world was perfect.

Wheeee! That had a lot of cheese in it, but cheese is good. More fillers for a while, like, two more chapters. Poor Holly, those darn babies, hurting her. Review, and maybe the cheese will end sooner.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Hi

A/N: Hi. I have more time, it's homecoming week and hopefully teachers won't give me homework. Now, all that matters is if you people are nice and review for me, and I'll post chapters up really quickly, all right?

Holly was gazing out the window at the changing leaves. She was in her sixth month, and getting antsy. She was still rather sore, her swelling body hurt. No matter how many times Artemis said she was beautiful, she was having a hard time believing him, she couldn't stand to look in a mirror. Her intuition was telling her it would be time to leave to Haven soon, even though she had wanted to wait until her eight month to move.

"Please," she murmured, as though she were pleading with the children in her womb, "Let me stay on the surface until your daddy's birthday, that's only a week. I'll go to Haven as soon as possible after that, I just want to be here for his birthday."

"Holly, who are you talking to?" Artemis smiled softly at her.

"Oh, no one." She said, blushing.

Artemis swept Holly off her feet in a swift motion. "I think you were talking to them," he whispered in her pointed ear. "I think you were asking to be here on the surface for a while. Holly, I want you where you'll be safe. Remember, where ever you go, I'll be with you."

"Artemis, I was planning a surprise for you! I wanted to be on the surface so we could celebrate."

"Oh, Holly, I just want to be with you." Artemis buried his nose in Holly's hair.

Holly giggled. "That tickles!" She sighed suddenly.

"Holly, what are thinking about?"

"Nothing, just…" Holly was cut off by the voice of Butler.

"Artemis, Minerva is here to see you."

"Holly," Artemis whispered, "I have to go speak to Minerva. It seems that she hasn't been informed of our marriage or your pregnancy. I have to go break the news to her, it also seems that she's a bit infatuated with me. Be ready to come down if I need you, alright?"

"Alright. Don't keep her waiting, it's bad etiquette." Holly reached up and kissed her husband. Artemis set Holly down on their bed, and departed.

Artemis stepped down the stairs towards Minerva. "Hello Minerva."

"Hello Artemis." The blonde smiled sweetly at the raven-haired man in front of her. "What has happened with you lately? You look different, and you haven't answered my phone calls."

Artemis smiled. "I apologize for my lack of courtesy, but I have been busy. Several big things have happened."

"What has occurred that's so important? It must have been very important for you to ignore your future fiancé."

"That, I'm afraid, isn't going to happen." Holly stepped down the stairs, her fingers curved over her pregnant belly, her wedding band glimmering in the soft light.

"Artemis, what is going on?" Minerva stared openly at the obvious changes in Holly, her ring included. "You got married?"

Artemis moved over next to Holly, entwining their fingers. He smiled happily. "Yes, I did."

"You got her pregnant?"

"She is right here." Holly waved her fingers in front of Minerva's face.

"You aren't good enough for him." Minerva spat these words like poison. "You're not pretty enough, smart enough, you're just a cheap whore."

"Minerva, if you can't respect my wife, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Go ahead, defend the slut. She'll never be good enough for you."

"Butler, can you please show Minerva out?" Artemis called Butler over.

Holly smiled slightly. "Minerva, if I'm not good enough for him, why am I married to him? Why am I bearing his children if I'm not good enough?" Artemis smiled and rested his hand on the top of her belly.

"It's not his." At that comment, Butler took hold of Minerva's elbow and led her out. "You keep that in mind, Artemis. That child might not be yours!"

"Minerva, the only way that these twins aren't mine is if Holly isn't my wife."

"Twins? TWINS? You really are a…" Minerva was livid, but she didn't have a chance to unleash another barrage of insults before Butler roughly escorted her away.

"Ugh. That was awful."

"That it was." They both heard Minerva shrieking as Butler led her away.

"She needs to stop swearing, the babies will hear." Artemis teased Holly and covered her ears.

"I really don't think she cares." Holly smiled and attempted to pry Artemis's fingers off her ears. Artemis smiled and kissed her softly, rubbing her belly. "I think she got the wrong idea, I do look a lot farther along than I actually am."

"Holly, Holly, Holly. We love you; no one cares what Minerva thinks."

"HOLLY!" Beckett came charging down the stairs, made a beeline straight for her. Holly braced herself for the impact and scooped the little boy off the ground, nearly knocking herself over in the process. Artemis caught Holly as she fell, smiling and saying to Beckett,

"Beckett, you have to be careful, you might knock Holly down."

"I know, but I wanted to see what Minerva was screaming about! She sounded really mad, she was screaming at you and Holly, and I thought Holly would tell me before you did." The little boy wrapped his arms around Holly's neck like a little monkey, waiting for an explanation.

"Minerva's mad at Artemis and I right now, okay?"

"Why?"

"I don't know, I think she's crazy." Artemis smirked to himself as Holly gave Beckett the child friendly version of what had just happened.

"She said some weird words. What do they mean?"

"Go ask your mom and dad, okay?"

"Why?"

"Because the can explain it better then I can. Now go, alright?"

"Okie dokie." Beckett wandered off, and Holly sighed. Artemis shook his head.

"We're going to be 'go to mom and dad' soon."

Holly leaned her head on Artemis's shoulder. "Ugh. Hopefully we won't have an obsessed ex-girlfriend running around swearing."

"You know that Minerva's not going to give up easily."

"She'll have to, we did get married, and there's nothing she can do about it."

The two linked fingers and stepped outside to beauty of the autumn sunset.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Yay

**A/N: Yay! I have around three more chapters left in this fic, maybe more. I've been writing new fics during class, I just have to decide on which one to actually finish and post. Yay for Creative Writing Club, I get to write and not get in trouble during school.**

Artemis smiled happily. He and Holly had left to Haven a week after his nineteenth birthday, and they were finally alone. He missed his little siblings and parents, but solitude was worth it. Holly skipped over and once again perched on Artemis's lap. They had to visit with Foaly later; they needed to determine what they should do. Holly had nearly fallen down the stairs multiple times and she couldn't stand for very long before she fell. As a precaution, they had decided to keep Holly bed-ridden for a certain amount of time.

"Hey." Holly was smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Artemis wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shouldn't you be in bed? I most definitely do not want you fainting or falling again."

"I don't really want to fall again, but I can't stand just sitting there all day! It's so boring." Artemis smiled and scooped Holly up. He grinned as he whispered,

"Holly, I'll take you to the surface as soon as we're done with Foaly. You've done amazingly; this must have been a huge pain. Seven months down, two more to go."

"Don't remind me." Holly glanced at the clock. "It's time to go." Artemis rose smoothly, still holding Holly.

"Shall we?"

"Do I have a choice?" They walked down the stairs, Artemis holding Holly tight. They reached Section Eight headquarters and met with Foaly. They agreed that for Holly's safety that she would try not to move that much. Holly, of course, was not too pleased.

"Ugh! Why do I have to stay bedridden?" Artemis leaned over and embraced Holly, whispering, "Remember, I promised, and I keep my promises."

She sighed slightly and rubbed her belly. He leaned over and kissed her, much to Foaly's dismay.

"Ugh! Get a room, you two."

They giggled and kissed again. Foaly moaned and practically shoved them out the door, saying, "Go! I can tell you aren't going on your own, so I guess I have to force you."

Artemis smiled as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Shall we be off?"

"Of course. Where are we going?"

"That, I can't tell you." Artemis grinned. "It's a surprise." He led Holly away, laughing.

After they'd gotten to the surface, Artemis covered her eyes and guided her to a blanket set out under a tree. She heard the gentle rhythm of flowing water and the rustling of leaves in the wind. He uncovered her eyes and she gasped. He had taken her to the place where they had first met, under the oak tree, by the bend in the river. The soft moonlight made everything glow silver, and she couldn't help it. She smiled and laughed, feeling the emotions from so long ago be replaced by new ones, the anger being replaced by love, all of the silly grudges were wiped away. They embraced softly, and Holly purred. No actual words, just a soft sound that conveyed feelings of comfort, safety, satisfaction, and love. Artemis squeezed her shoulders, and they simply gazed at the water rippling in the river, her head resting on his shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

Whee

**Whee! Here come the babies! Yay. I totally skipped over another month. YAY!**

Holly was screaming. That much was expected, she had gone into labor. What hadn't been expected was Artemis's reaction to this. He was waiting outside of the delivery room, every scream made him draw away, like someone had stabbed him. Foaly trotted over. "Hey, Mud Boy. Did you ever think that something would scare you as badly as this does?"

"How would you know?" Artemis was a bit snippy, but if your wife were screaming that she would kill you in the next room, wouldn't you be too?

"Ha! Artemis, my wife did this a year ago. Believe me, it's terrifying, but worth it." That encouraging statement was cut off by Holly shrieking that she would kill Artemis if he ever touched her again. The boy cringed away, but didn't leave. The centaur patted his shoulder and trotted away, saying,

"Good luck."

Artemis waited for hours, never moving, just cringing at every cry. Finally, Holly screamed one last time, and he heard a different cry, then another. He rose swiftly from his chair when Vinayaya came out, smiling.

"Congratulations. You're a father. Come meet your children."

Artemis walked quickly into the room where Holly lay on a bed, holding two blanket wrapped bundles. He smiled as he observed his wife and newborn children. Holly looked up and smiled at her husband, and beckoned him close.

"Artemis, come here." He grinned at her and moved closer, kissing her and whispering, "You were amazing. That's probably the only time you'll be able to make death threats and live." She smiled and held out one of the tiny bundles in her arms. He took the baby, and gazed down at the face of his daughter. She had dark raven hair, streaked with auburn, her skin was as pale as his, and her eyes were the same hazel as her mother. She started, and when she settled again, her fingers clasped around his thumb. He smiled proudly, and Holly offered him the other baby. He switched babies with Holly, and this time held his son. The tiny boy had auburn hair splotched with black and mocha skin, but the same glittering blue eyes that his father had. Both of their children had slightly pointed ears and magic abilities. Artemis sank into a chair next to Holly, and he knew that nothing else would make him happier. His wife was healthy, and so were his children. He spoke softly, saying, "Holly, nothing in this world could make me happier than I am now."

Holly smiled and whispered, "Wouldn't your parents like to see their grandchildren?"

"Absolutely. As soon as you can get out of here, I'll call them and let them know that we're coming back."

"Why don't you call them now and tell them the news?"

"I was going to as soon as I could, but they'll want to know when they can see these two. We also may want to name them." Holly smiled and switched babies with Artemis, so she was holding the boy and he was holding the girl. She started whispering names into her tiny baby boy's ear. None of them got a reaction out of the tiny baby, until she called for her husband.

"Artemis, nothing…"

She felt the tiny baby in her arms squirm and she glanced down. She murmured Artemis again, and the baby squirmed again, like the name was incomplete. She took a deep breath and whispered "Artemis Julius" into the baby's ear, and he looked up and smiled at her. She giggled happily.

"Artemis, your son has a name."

Artemis looked up and inquired, "What is it?"

"Artemis Julius Fowl."

He smiled. "Artemis Fowl the Third." He turned his full attention to the tiny girl nestled in his arms. Any name that he cooed to the girl went unrecognized, until he tried names that he had heard Holly whisper when she thought he wasn't listening or asleep. He murmured the name that she seemed to whisper the most, Kamiara. The girl wiggled, but didn't smile. He added more to the name, another version of his name, Diana. "Kamiara Diana," he mumbled, and the tiny girl smiled and looked at her daddy. He said,

"Holly, your daughter has a name."

"What's her name?"

"The name you called her when you thought no one was listening."

"Her name's Kamiara?"

He smiled at the hopeful expression on his beloved's face. "Yes. Kamiara Diana Fowl." He rose smoothly, still holding his daughter.

"Artemis, give me Kamiara." She smiled and held out her arms for her daughter. He sighed and handed over the baby rather reluctantly. Artemis called his parents and told them the news. As he spoke, Holly smiled. She knew that her daughter would be spoiled rotten, and that he would never, ever, let anyone hurt them. He got off of the phone and grinned.

"We get to go back when ever we want to, but they would like to see their grandchildren."

"I'm free to go in an hour. I'd like to get back on the surface, so let's go." They were ready to go, but were delayed by Foaly and Vinayaya wanting to hold the babies. The two other fairies giggled at the children and told congratulations to the proud parents. Once they finally left Haven, they headed off to Fowl Manor, ready to introduce their children to the world.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: :shrieks in fury: Why do people keep thinking that it's over? It's not over until the fat lady sings, and believe me, she will. My fic's almost done. It'll be done at 21, not 18. Wow, I need a new plot bunny, Stat. This plot was in my brain for a year. Wow. :cackles and throws a party: I actually managed to keep with something for a looooong time. I wish I knew that I could actually post the ones in my notebook, but my friend bopped me on the head with MY notebook when I had her read them. She screamed when she read them and my plots, but they were a little like this one, so I need a beta. You know who you are, Lily Rowena. Don't worry, I love ya anyway. Time for the Low Budget Gummy Artemis Fowl show! Sorry, inside joke.

Angeline and Artemis Senior were waiting for their son and daughter-in-law to return.

"Oh, I can't believe we're grandparents already! I wonder what they look like?" Angeline smiled and kept chattering. "I hope one of them has your eyes, or Holly's hair, it's so pretty." Her babble was interrupted by the front door opening, and Artemis and Holly came walking in, carrying two blanket-swaddled bundles. Angeline gasped and Artemis Senior smiled at the sight of his son holding a tiny baby and looking proud.

"Hello Mother, hello Father. This is Kamiara Diana, and that is Artemis Julius." The two new parents grinned and held out their children to the ecstatic grandparents.

"Ohhhhhhh." Angeline cooed to the baby in her arms and giggled. The tiny boy grabbed her thumb and smiled. Artemis Senior looked at the baby girl in his grasp and smiled. She was sleeping peacefully, but the resemblance to her father was obvious. Myles and Beckett came wandering down the stairs when they heard the voices, and ran over to see the babies. They looked carefully, giggling over little things. Angeline looked at her son, smiling. "They're adorable." She handed the boy back to his mother, and peeked over her husband's shoulder at her granddaughter. Holly took back her baby and kissed his forehead. "Thank you." Her baby waved his hands in the air, giggling. She laughed in the general direction of her husband, who was tickling their daughter, who awoke, looked up, and pawed at her father's nose. The tiny children brought together the entire household, as only children could.

**Short, sticky sweet chapter. Bad, but it could be a reasonable ending. I've got one more chapter, then maybe an epilogue. Epilogue or no?**


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Hi. Lily Rowan, mucho love for betaing during Havey's class. NO SQUEAKY HAMMERS, please? Love to all of you for reading, special chapter brought on by mixing sour Nerds and Intajuice.

Blue eyes twinkled as Artemis Fowl the Third ran shrieking from his father. "No! No tickling!" The little boy was amazingly like his father, cold and distant, but he could put aside his icy mask and play with his dad. Holly watched, smiling. Her daughter was at her side, bouncing and giggling. Both children were as brilliant as their father, but Kamiara resembled Holly as far as personalities go. Her black pigtails swinging, Kamiara ran to go join her brother and dad. Holly sighed, fingers resting on her abdomen. "Tonight," she decided, "I will tell him." She was pregnant again, four years later.

**A/N: All right! Short and sweet, DO NOT KILL ME. Lily beat you to the punch. Literally. The new baby was just a random thing, more about it in the next chapter, AKA the epilogue. It's not over 'till the fat lady sings, and the fat lady isn't me.**


	21. Epilogue

**Authoress sings "A Little Fall Of Rain" from ****Les Miserables ****"A little fall of rain can't hurt me now… An April shower makes the flowers grow." Hey! I'm not that fat! It's not over till the FAT Lady sings.**

"And that's how it happened." Holly finished telling her story to her children and smiled. Her sons Artemis and James were engaged to be married to two wonderful women, and Kamiara was a new mother. They seemed shocked at the extent of their parent's saga, from their father's transformation from a cold, heartless boy to a kind, loving man.

"Mami," Kamiara spoke, cradling her daughter, "Why did you and Daddy get married? It seems like you should hate him."

Holly sighed, unsure of how to reply. "That's really complicated. I did hate him, but eventually we fell in live. We actually got married because of you and Artemis. I was pregnant at our wedding."

"Oh. So it's our fault?"

"No! It's not your fault, we probably would have gotten married anyways, but you two just kind of sped it up a bit."

"Really?"

"Yes. He told me that he had no regrets, that he would die a happy man." Holly sighed, remembering the deathbed scene of her beloved.

"It's late. I need to go put Aimee to bed. I'll see you tomorrow, Mami." Kamiara said her farewells, taking her daughter. Artemis and James took their leaves as well, leaving Holly alone.

"Finally." She rose and walked to her room. She sat on the edge of her bed, holding the snapshot of her family when James was still a baby, barely three months old. They were standing around Artemis and herself; Artemis and Kamiara were standing on either side of her, looking at their new brother.

"I miss that time." She was speaking to herself, and Artemis if he could hear it. "Arty, you would be so proud! Kami had a baby girl, her name's Aimee. James and Artemis are engaged. They all resemble you in terms of intelligence and in some ways, looks." She sighed, set down the picture, and slept. Even though her eyes were closed, she could see a blotch of white light, shining down like a skylight. She felt herself float through the light, and her eyes fluttered open. She was standing in a pure white room with a bed in the middle. The bed was hidden in shadows, but she saw a shadowy form sitting on it.

"Who…who are you?"

The thing moved into the light and smiled. "Holly, I'm surprised you don't recognize me." Her love smiled at her, he looked young again, like he was twenty.

"Artemis!" She gasped, flinging her arms around her neck. They were both young and in the prime of their lives. He caught her and held her. They were finally together again, after so many years of being apart.

A fat lady wearing a Viking hat sings an aria. This is the end of How to Tell Him. I have no idea if I can write a sequel, if the inspiration comes, I might right an oneshot. I love you all for reading and reviewing. This is the longest I managed to stick with something, thank you for all of the encouragement, pokes, and threats. If I could impose on you, could you please go and read my newer fic, The Mystery? I love you all,

The psycho squirrel,

Bluesparks


	22. Author's Note

Author's note: Yo. Due to popular demand, I am working on a sequel to How to tell him. It started as a deal for CWC, and now I just can't leave it in the minds of my peers, I must poison you. It will be called Who Am I?, and will be from the viewpoints of their children. Love to my readers and my betas, Lily Rowan and Major Samantha Carter, I have no idea how you deal with my procrastination and weird ideas. Review whether you're going to read it or not.

**Thankies!**

**~Bluesparks, the psycho squirrel and evil authoress (according to Lily, I'm a disgrace. Who knew? Thank God she lost the Boohbah…)**


End file.
